A C-type clamp is a clamping structure consisting of a threaded bar inserted on one end and a holding receptacle on the other end. While working on a soft material, usually a small cubic object, it always has several different flat surfaces that need clamping. The affixing process is needed for gluing a bending shaped object or a wide surface plate such as a wooden plate or working on a wooden product.
A traditional C-type clamp with a single threaded bar cannot meet these variety of work. Annoyance happens. In another word, a clamping distance of a traditional C-type clamp is limited. A sole holding receptacle cannot clamp and press effectively the object that has meandered small surfaces.